


Why didn't we do this before?

by girsawasquirrel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Margaery is a smart ass, Theon in love, slutty Jon, stoner Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girsawasquirrel/pseuds/girsawasquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark parents, and younger siblings, have gone away for the week, so the Stark children, and Jon Snow, decide to play. </p><p>*read author's note before reading please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why didn't we do this before?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm going to introduce myself, quickly. I am Gir, Gir is me :) now some things about me:
> 
> -This is my first writing in about 4-5 years.  
> -I am the same Gir from ff.net  
> -I am looking for someone to read over my stuff and help make it better.  
> -I mainly write gay and mpreg. 
> 
> Alright well go on and read and let me know how sucky it is!!
> 
> *ALSO I'm new to this site so if I break a rule let me know!!

Jon Snow looked across the room at, his cousins, Robb Stark, bestfriend, Theon Greyjoy.  He knew he shouldn't want the other male, but he couldn't help himself. Since they were children Theon had teased him, telling him he was too young, and just trying to get away from Jon, but something changed when Jon hit junior year of highschool. He was distracted from his thoughts as his own bestfriend, Samwell Tarly, nudged his arm, passing him the blunt that was just lit. He took it, taking a couple hits before passing it. Jon looked back up where Theon had been before, meeting the eyes of his other cousin, Sansa. She gave him a knowing look before smirking and taking a drink. This was her party, the parents were out of town for a couple weeks, and she took her chance. Robb helped of course that's why so many people were here. It was pretty much the whole of Westoros High, sans the freshman. 

"Would you just go talk to him?" Sam asked, passing the blunt to Jon again. Jon took it and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Whatever do you mean, Sam?" Jon played coy, taking another hit before the blunt was taken from his hand by one Ygrette, Jon's other bestfriend. 

"If you think everyone hasn't noticed you staring at Theon all night, then you know nothing, Jon Snow." She blew the smoke in Jon's face before walking to another part of the party. 

Jon sighed took one more hit then passed it to Sam again. He stood up making his way to the kitchen, he needed a drink. He made his way threw the bodies, stopping to talk to a few people from his grade. When he finally made it to the kitchen he sighed in relief. This house was so big there was hardly anyone in here. He grabbed a couple beers and made his way outside, sitting on the swing bench he took in a deep breath. Luckily Sansa had put the pool off limits and no one was ballsy enough go out back with the 3 giant dogs. Ghost jumped up next to Jon, putting his head in Jon's lap.  Jon relaxed as he opened his beer, his other hand on Ghost's massive head. 

\--

After a few more beers, smoking, and finally making it to the stairs, Jon was completely done with the party. He knew it would go on for a while longer and if anyone important needed him, well  they knew where his room was. He was down the hall from his room when the bathroom door opened, showing one very handsome, Theon Greyjoy. 

Theon looked down at the younger boy and smiled, no smirk, no harsh comments, just a simple smile. Jon looked confused and Theon just shrugged. Without a word Jon continued down the hall to his room, smiling as he heard Theon following.  Once in his room he turned to the older boy. 

"I'm surprised you're not with Robb or downstairs flirting with all the drunks. " Jon said, grabbing one of the controllers for his PlayStation, and kicking his shoes off.

"Robb is too busy in his room with Jeyne...and I take offense to that, bastard. " Theon said following Jon's lead, taking off his shoes, sitting on the couch under the window. Theon had been exceptionally good by NOT flirting with random people. Things had changed between him and Jon after one drunken night of heartfelt conversations, telling each other everything they could think of about themselves. They were in no way best friends, but they were more than acquaintes. 

Jon frowned as he turned on his favorite music playlist, sitting down in the chair next to the couch, pulling out a box from under the couch. 

"If that's how you're going to act you can leave my room. " 

He looked sideways at Theon as he loaded a bowl. Theon crossed his arms and muttered something that sounded like 'sorry' and Jon smirked. This was something he and Theon had come to do when Robb was to busy with his girls. They would hole up in Jon's room, away from all the Starks, Greyjoys, and the world. It was in these moments Jon fell for Theon. 

Things were different in Jon's room. They could joke, play video games, smoke, listen to music, and let the stress slide from their bodies. Jon took a couple hits, passing it to the older boy. It went like this for a couple minutes, Jon singing along in between hits. 

Theon smiled, watching the dark haired boy. He didn't know when it happened, but he had come to love Jon. It was more than brothers or friends, and it scared him. This was his bestfriends little cousin, he had known this family all his life, but a big part of him wanted this. 

"I've got to go to the bathroom and go down to the kitchen and...uh...get a drink. Want anything?" Theon asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I could use some tea." Jon said as he grabbed the controller, turning off the music, and turning on his new game. 

Theon nodded and left the room quickly. His thoughts about Jon were quickly turning south. He'd been battling these thoughts for a year or two now, waiting for Jon to make the first move, but it hasn't happened yet. The bathroom was preoccupied, so he decided to go to the kitchen first. He got himself a beer, opening it before chugging half of it down in one go. He took a breath, calming himself before he started on the cup of tea. He knew exactly how Jon liked it and set to work making it. 

He finished his beer and headed upstairs, hot mug in his hands, and smile on his face. He didn't mind doing this stuff for Jon. He didn't mind knowing exactly how Jon liked his tea or how he looked when something confused him or when Jon got angry Theon was one of the first people he would call to calm down. He didn't mind any of it, in fact he kinda liked being the person Jon looked to for comfort. 

He was so caught up in thoughts he almost ran into Robb as the other boy was coming out of the bathroom. He quickly pushed his bestfriend back into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. 

"Theon what the..."

"I'm in love with Jon."

Robb looked at Theon like he had grown two more heads. 

"Since when?" The red head asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"'Bout two years now." Theon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"This is for real?" Robb asked, eyeing his bestfriend. This was his little cousin they were talking about; he was very protective of his family. 

"Yeah." Theon smiled, holding up the steaming mug. Robb saw Jon's favorite mug, could smell his cousins tea, and smiled. 

"Okay then." Robb said giving his bestfriend a pat on the shoulder as he left the bathroom. 

Theon was surprised at how well Robb responded to his news, but he didn't dwell. He walked back down the hall to Jon's room. He opened the door and had to catch his breath. Jon was laid out on the couch, playing a game, in his sweatpants, in just his sweatpants. Theon groaned at the sight, walking over to the chair, and setting the cup down in front if Jon. 

"Took ya long enough." Jon teased, pausing his game, and sitting up. 

"I ran into Robb in the hallway. Had a nice chat."

Jon's eyebrow rose as he took a sip of his tea, humming his appreciation. Theon smirked and grabbed the controller off the table and started a new game. Jon continued to drink his tea as he rolled one last blunt of the night. 

"Gods, you're the biggest pot head I know." Theon said with a chuckle. 

Jon just smirked, putting the finished product down on the table, picking up his tea; finishing it off. He put his mug down and picked up his smoke, he lit it and looked at Theon from the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath and stood up, catching Theon's attention. Before either one could think, Jon was suddenly straddling Theon's lap, pressing the blunt to his lips. 

To say Theon was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked, happy, and confused. But above all his was extremely turned on about how his night just got better. He leaned forward enough to wrap his lips around the blunt taking a big hit, only to have Jon's mouth crushed against his, stealing some smoke from his mouth. 

Within minutes the blunt was put out and Jon was pushing his hips against Theon's. Their mouths battling against each other as Jon unbuttoned Theon's shirt, pushing it off the older boys shoulders. 

"Jon...wait. This is what you want right?" Theon kissed down Jon's neck, hardly able to control himself. 

"Yes, yes, yes." Jon moaned his head falling to the side, giving Theon more room to kiss. 

Theon stood up, hands under Jon's ass, squeezing lightly before dropping the other boy on the bed. He took his chance then, kissing down Jon's neck, chest, and stomach, stopping to slowly pull down the waistband of Jon's sweats. He bit his lip and groaned at the sight before him. Jon had gone commando and now laid bare naked before Theon's greedy eyes. Jon smirked, his hands making quick work of Theon's belt, his pants quickly following. Both were finally naked and Jon couldn't stop himself as he slowly grabbed the older boys cock, pumping it a few times, smiling as Theon gasped quietly. 

The older boy kissed back up Jon's body, stopping occasionally to leave little marks here and there. Jon bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his moans as Theon slowly dragged his fingers up Jon's thigh. Jon wanted more he wanted Theon in him already and he moved the older boys hand down to his entrance. Theon looked up at Jon, pupils blown, as he stroked the stretched entrance. 

"You stretched yourself for me?" He asked with a smirk. 

"So you could get right to....nnngh...Fuck yes." Jon started explain when Theon shoved two fingers in, rubbing at Jon's insides. 

"That's so fuckin hot." Theon groaned, searching for the younger boys special spot. He knew he found it when Jon cried out, back arching, to get more of that. 

"Please...Fuck me, Theon, please."

"Condom?"

Jon pointed to the top drawer of his nightstand, gasping as the fingers left him. Theon made quick work of putting it on, taking a deep breath as he positioned himself above Jon. Pushing in to the tightness that was Jon Snow was the best thing Theon had ever witnessed, and he didn't stop until he bottomed out. Jon gave him no time to adjust before he was pushing back into Theon, wanting the older boy to move. Theon pulled back before diving back in, repeating these motions, pulling the most dirty sounds from the boy underneath him. 

"Harder." Jon demanded, blunt nails digging into the shoulders above him. Theon bit his lip and complied, pushing his hips harder on the next thrust in. 

"Fuck....Yes, just like that." Jon moaned, head leaning back against the bed, eyes glued to Theon.

The older boy moaned, thrusting even harder, wanting to hear Jon scream his name. He couldn't help himself as he kissed up Jon's neck, biting down right below the ear, smirking when the Jon moaned his name, asking for more. He lifted one of Jon's legs over his shoulder, thrusting faster and harder. The new angle had Jon in a mess, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. Jon screamed in pleasure, eyes closing as he thrust his hips back, wanting all Theon could give him. 

"Theon, fuck, I'm so close. Nngh, yes there!!"

It didn't take long after that for Jon to scream Theon's name as he came, his body shivering in pleasure as Theon thrust wildly, reaching his release with a 'Fuck yes, Jon' leaving him breathless. He collapsed onto the boy beneath him, nuzzling his face into Jon's neck, leaving a line of kisses. Once they caught their breaths, heart rates semi normal, Theon slowly moved, groaning as he left the warmth of Jon's body. 

"Why didn't we do this before?" Jon smirked, stretching in a way that had Theon's dick twitching in interest already. 

"I don't know, but I plan on making up for it." Theon said, pulling the condom off, throwing it in the trash before finding a shirt to clean himself off with. He got back on the bed, laying next to Jon, who was laying out, looking sated and thoroughly debauched. 

"Mmmmm, good, I don't plan on sleeping much tonight." Jon bit his lip, giving Theon his best bedroom eyes. 

True to his words the night found Jon and Theon in different positions, all over the room. Theon's favorite, so far, had to be Jon riding him, hard, in the chair, next to the dresser. 

\--

The next morning Jon had slowly woken up, stretching and moaning at the soreness in his body. He smiled before opening his eyes, looking in the direction of his couch. Theon had a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth and controller in his hands. He cursed quietly as he died, waiting to respawn. Jon sat up, grimacing at the flash of pain that went up his spine. 

"Mornin', princess." Theon said, head turning as Jon got out of bed, stretching; walking to Theon. 

"Mmmm...I've never woken up so sore the next day." Jon said, sitting on the older boy's lap. 

"You've obviously never been with a true man before." Theon smirked, wrapping an arm around Jon's naked waist. 

"Obviously." Jon said sarcastically. 

Theon smiled, looking at the naked boy in his lap, noticing all the bruises and love bites from the night. Jon's body was completely covered, making Theon grow hard in his pants, thinking of how they got there. Jon turned in the older boys lap, smiling at the few bite marks on Theon's neck, looking at the scratch marks down his chest, knowing his back was probably worse. He ground his hips down into Theon's, arms going around the older boys neck as he kissed the older boy roughly. 

"Maybe you could show me how much of a man you are." Jon said, standing up and grabbing Theon's hands, pulling him to the bed. 

Theon pushed Jon on the bed, taking his jeans off quickly; climbing on the bed, over Jon. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand, frowning. 

"We're out of lube. I'll go ask Robb for his." Theon said, standing up and putting his pants on. He left Jon a wanting mess with one final kiss,  before leaving the room. 

He knocked quietly, knowing Jeyne was probably still in there. He didn't have to wait long before a disheveled looking Robb answered the door. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" He asked, rubbing his eye, trying to wake up. 

"Your cousin." Theon smirked as Robb made a horrified face. 

"Is this why I was woken up, because I'd rather not be scarred this early in the morning."

"No. I need your lube." 

"Dude, is not even noon and you guys are already fuckin." Robb mumbled as he left the door for a moment. 

"Hey it's nothing he doesn't want." Theon smiled, taking the lube from Robb and turning to walk off.

"TMI!!" Sansa whined from the bathroom doorway, cheeks red. 

Arriving back to Jon's room he opened the door, smirking as he saw the younger boy were he left him, one hand pumping slowly at his dick while the other was teasing a nipple. He shut the door, locking it behind him, and made his way to the bed. He took his pants off once more, putting lube on  three of his fingers before pulling Jon to the end of the bed, pushing two fingers in. Jon gasped, biting his lip, as Theon found that spot on the first try. The older boy rubbed against the bundle of nerves relentlessly, relishing the sight of Jon, squirming on the bed, fingers digging into the blanket beneath him. He smiled as he leaned down, capturing Jon's mouth with his own, swallowing the needy moans the younger boy couldn't stop. He felt Jon's hands in his hair, tugging, as he pushed back against the fingers, wanting more. He pulled his fingers out grabbing a condom and more lube, before lining himself with Jon's hole once more. Before he could push in Jon had them switched, grabbing Theon's dick, and sitting on it, taking it all in one go. Theon couldn't help himself as he grabbed Jon's hips, pushing up into that tight heat even more, not bothering to get adjusted before starting a rough rhythm. Jon moaned, raising on his knees before slamming back down. 

"Yes, Theon, fuck yes." The younger boy gasped, grabbing his own hair as he fucked himself on Theon's dick. 

"Mmmm, Jon, tell me...fuck yeah....how much you like it. Talk to me, darlin'"

Jon moaned louder at the name, bouncing harder, needing more. 

"I need MORE. Fuck me so hard I lose my voice and have a limp." Jon begged, speeding up his movements. 

Theon flipped them, grabbing Jon's knees and pushing them as wide as they would go, before letting himself get lost in his actions. He was thrusting so hard and fast had Jon not asked for it he would be afraid of hurting the younger boy. 

"Harder, Theon, harder!" Jon moaned, his head turning side to side with the pleasure. Theon managed harder thrusts, biting his lip as his head fell back in pleasure. 

"Yeah, tell me Jon. Are you close?"

"So close." Jon whined. 

"I want you too scream my name when you cum. Scream my name so loud everyone on this floor hears it." Theon said thrusting faster, letting himself completely go. 

"Fuck...nngh...Fuck Theon..Fuck Fuck....Yes...OH GODS, THEON! FUCK, THEON, YES!!" Jon screamed as he came, body shuddering as Theon was thrusting against his abused prostate. 

"I fucking love you, Jon Snow." Theon gasped as he came, burying himself once last time into Jon's heat. His muscles gave out and he fell on Jon, body shaking from coming the hardest he's ever come. 

"I...I love you too, Theon." Jon said, running his hands threw the older boy's hair. 

"Good, because I'm not letting you go now."

\--

A few hours later found Jon and Theon sitting at the kitchen table with Robb and Jeyne and Sansa with her girlfriend, Margaery. Robb was eyeing Jon as Jon raised an eyebrow at Sansa, Theon smirking as he drank his coffee. 

"Is no one going to talk about how Jon has a lovely screaming voice?" Margaery asked, taking a bite of toast before winking at a glaring Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> A note from Gir:
> 
> I am open to ideas about this story. I can make it a story, keep it a one shot, or just add one more chapter. Lemme me know ;)


End file.
